Red Carpet Diaries Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Male Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The first fan tells you, "We love you!" 'Female Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The second fan tells you, "You're the best!" 'Waiter' When you go outside in what you think is Chazz's place a waiter offers you something to drink. Most likely he was hired by John Castle since you quickly learn the place belongs to him and not Chazz. In Chapter 5, he is your waiter at the Green Room, the restaurant Matt takes you to after your audition. His character model is the same as the Waiter (Flynn) of Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Raccoon' When you reach your new apartment you find that you have an unexpected roommate. A raccoon has taken up residence in your apartment. After you try to convince him to leave a neighbor shows up to help you out. Seth, the neighbor, tells you that the raccoon is a regular fixture around there and that he is called "Rocket". Seth is able to get Rocket out of there with accustomed ease. Despite being a regular figure he does not appear again while you are living there. Chapter 2 'Valet' When you get to Matt's birthday party, a valet is there to park cars. Upon seeing Chazz's car, he is a little surprised to see how much less glamorous it is than the other cars he has been parking for people coming to the party. 'Bartender' At Matt's birthday party the bartender is there to ask for your order. You and the bartender have a short talk about your drink order. While she is making your drink Victoria shows up and she's not too thrilled to have to wait. 'Marco Rodriguez' If you spend more time alone with Matt, he talks to you about his father, Marco Rodriguez, a Hollywood legend. His acting credits include: Pay the Ferryman. He loves and admires his father very much but being Marco's son meant Matt has been famous since he was born and so his view of the world is skewed and he doesn't know who is genuine and who he can trust. Chapter 3 'Circe Lange' When you ask Seth for gossip, he tells you a story about how he met her. According to you, she is a grande dame and "might be the greatest actress working today". Circe has been winning awards for about two decades. She once got severely drunk and hit on Seth. You say you will never be able to look at her the same way again. 'Driver' On her way to her first auditions Your Character sends for a driver to bring her to her auditions. He is very paranoid and if she chooses she can get Seth to take her instead. The driver says the CIA was constantly spying on him because he knows too much, which makes Seth call him Captain Conspiracy. He also claims that the ability to smell is an ancient alien trait. During the drive he hardly keeps his eyes on the road. He also wants her to pass along his headshot, he usually plays dead bodies. His character model makes a cameo appearance in The Senior as Rude Gamer and as a bus driver in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. 'Director' Your Character tries out for three commercials with a director Chazz got you in contact with. His character model makes cameo appearances in The Senior as Billy and in the Perfect Match series as Winona's PA Emmett Bracken. 'Bouncer' If you decide to go clubbing with Teja, she strides past the glaring people in line to give the bouncer her name. He welcomes her and lets you both inside. If you don't go clubbing, you will meet him in Chapter 8 when Seth and you con your way into a speakeasy. You make up fake identities, Seth claims to be Edgarino, the Duke of Penumbria and you can claim to be a cousin of Prince William. His character model resembles the general guard/bouncer, such as the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the Crimson Veil's bouncer in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Clubgoer' Inside the club, you two meet the clubgoer. He tries unsuccessfully to flirt with both of you, and in the end, is frustrated. After all, he was an extra in the movie Robocars. His character model resembles the clubgoer in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 4 'Receptionist' She is the receptionist at Castle Agency, who looks down upon you when you tell her you're there to see Chazz. It isn't until you land your role in Tender Nothings that she becomes more pleasant to you. She also appears in Book 2, this time as receptionist at Montmartre's firm. Her character model is the general receptionist model, such as seen as the hospital receptionist in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the R.A. in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Girlfriend' If you decide to help Chazz retain Cyndii Poppers as a client, you three drive to see Finn Wildfire and his new girlfriend. His new girlfriend disses Cyndii's clothes, and you can either encourage her to push him the pool or pour a drink over his new girlfriend's head. Her character model resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Flip Marino' If you decide to go with Seth to catch a comedy act, you two head downtown to catch Flip Marino's act. You encourage Seth to introduce himself to his longtime hero. Chapter 5 'Diner' After your Tender Nothings audition, if you opt to join Matt for dinner, you run into a Diner, who practically knocks you over to try to get a selfie with Matt. Her character model also appears in Book 2, Chapter 1 as Premiere Guest. She has the same appearance as Theresa. Chapter 7 'Ariana Spielman' During the bonding exercise in the sauna house, the group answers various questions about their past. One such question was "Who is your most regretable hookup?" Matt responded with Ariana Spielman and when it was Teja's turn, she agreed that Ariana Spielman was her most regretable hookup as well. Teja said it was during awards season and Ariana was pouring such good champagne. Teja described Ariana as snooty, but not so much when the person in question was insulting the way she folded shirts. Chapter 9 'Concierge' He greets you in the lobby of your Las Vegas hotel. He resembles Santiago. 'Attendant' You will meet her if you choose to have a massage. She resembles Vanessa Kingsley. 'Drake Serpico' If you don't go out with Addison, you can watch either Matt's Devil's Canyon or Victoria's The Warmest Winter. He is the antagonist in Matt's movie. 'Waiter (2)' Ryan has reserved a table at his favorite restaurant and this waiter offers to get you some appetizers for you. He resembles Logan from Most Wanted. Chapter 10 'Fangirl' When you go to Seth's stand up gig, a fan spots you and wants to have her picture taken with you disrupting the set. Her appearance is modeled after Claire Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time most notably The Sophomore and The Junior. 'Bro' After dealing with a fangirl another audience member at Seth's stand up gig starts hitting on you. No matter how you deal with him it further disrupts the set. His appearance is modeled after Todd, a character in Most Wanted. Chapter 11 'Horse' While Markus makes both you and Victoria ride horses in one scene, only this horse is shown. The horse runs away and thereby inspires Markus to do another rewrite to give it a bigger role in the movie. While he talks to the handlers to understand the horse's motivations, he asks all of you to retrieve it. You can go after the horse with either Matt or Teja in a premium scene. 'Buttercup' If you decide to go with Matt or Teja to recover the horse, the horse you take is called Buttercup. Chapter 12 'Rick Bauman' He introduces himself as Rick from Finance, and he is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings, given the rumors of Markus' rewrites and chaos on the set. His appearance is modeled after the man Nikos assaults in Perfect Match, Book 1, and John (the match that broke Khaan's arm in an Eros video) from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Marlene Stanger' She introduces herself as Marlene from Accounting, and she is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings. Her appearance is modeled after the airport agent in Perfect Match, Book 1, and Mindy Wales in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 14 'Guard' When you want to talk to Matt, you have to convince this guard to let you into the mansion. If you say that you want to apologize, he will shed a tear because your story reminds him of that of a movie. Chapter 16 'Critic' He is a famous film critic who attends the premiere of your movie. You and your co-stars want to find out what he thinks of it. His appearance is frequently used for different characters across several series, for example for Devon Grusk in The Heist: Monaco. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Judge' She grades your tango performance with Etienne Foulard. Her appearance was later used for Kira Howard, Winona's friend in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 3 'Flight Attendant 1' When you fly out to Greece with Matt and Chadley, the flight attendant tells you that you can sit anywhere and offers to get you a drink. In Chapter 9, instead of being put on the plane with the rest of the cast, the flight attendant tells you for safety reasons you have to go on a different plane. She refuses Matt's offer to let you take his place and fly commercial instead leading you to the commercial flight. Chapter 4 'Anita' She is Viktor Montmartre's secretary and his right hand woman. He claims she is the real brains behind his empire. When you first meet Viktor, Anita stays in the room and takes notes. Later she calls you to set up a second meeting with Viktor at a popular upscale restaurant, a meeting which Viktor later changes. Chapter 8 'Lucy' Lucy is the actress in Seth and Teja's movie. She resembles the girlfriend from the premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 4, but is stated to be a different person. 'Bar Patron' If you choose to have a bit of private time with Seth, this man will interrupt you and become flustered because of the situation. His appearance is modeled after Antoine Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time. 'Paparazzo' This unnamed paparazzo will take photos of you and Chadley during your fake date. He also appears in Chapter 16 when you tell the press the truth about what happened between Viktor and you. He resembles Mikhail from the Perfect Match series. 'Waitress' She's your waitress during your fake dinner date with Chadley. She resembles Sabrina. Chapter 9 'Flight Attendant 2' On the commercial flight you have to take instead of flying with the rest of the cast and crew, you get the attention of one of the flight attendants on board and have the opportunity to complain if you so choose or let her help you with your luggage. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. 'Hotel Attendant' When you arrive at the brick structure where you will be staying he shows you to your room and tells you if you need anything, don't tell him. 'Waiter' If you accept Matt's invitation to a restaurant that is located in a palace, he will be your waiter. His appearance is also used for Steve's friend in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Baron Cosman in Desire & Decorum, Book 2. Chapter 11 'Bartender' You meet him in the bar where Thomas Hunt tells you about his movie. He resembles Randall Grimes. Chapter 13 'Mrs. Doyle' Thomas Hunt says that Mrs. Doyle is one of the premiere dialect coaches in the business. She helps you improve your British accent by teaching you some basics of RP (Received Pronunciation). When you ask her how she learned all the accents she demonstrated, she simply tells you that CIA missions are classified. She resembles Eleanor Harlenay. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Groups